ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Nintendo Universe of Game
Nintendo Universe of Game is a free-roam adventure game starring the characters of Nintendo franchises. It was originally released only on Nintendo Switch. Story The story begins in Mushroom Kingdom, where the citizens are celebrating Mario's birthday. While most of the characters are having fun, however, Bowser is not happy, as the huge party thrown in Mario's honor is interrupting his scheduled five-hour nap. In a petty attempt to get some revenge, Bowser locates and steals the famous robot owned by R.O.B. and uses its power to create a portal in space-time, with the plan being to transport Mario to another world. However, the plan is quickly interrupted by Master Hand, who appears from the portal and uses her own magic combined with the latent magic hidden in R.O.B.'s head to merge multiple dimensions together. Several villains, including Ganondorf, Meta Knight, Mewtwo, King K. Rool, Wario, Wolf O'Donnell, Dr. Eggman, and Ridley, notice the newfound dimension merging and propose an alliance with Maleficent to assure all of their victories. Maleficent agrees, and the villains set up a base in the center of the newly-created amalgam of worlds, dragging a bewildered Bowser along with them. Mario and his pals look on at the whole ordeal in shock before getting a sudden visit. Link, Pit, Samus, Kirby, Pikachu, Donkey Kong, Fox, Isabelle, and Sonic all appear in front of Mickey. While most of them admit they don't know what's happening, they all agree that the villains need to be stopped. Mickey then realizes that the one thing they need to restore everything, the robot head, is still in Bowser and Master Hnad. The heroes all decide that the best course of action would be to defeat all the other bad guys, recruit more heroes to their cause, and confront Bowser and Master Hand to regain the hat and restore order to the universe. Playable Characters Super Mario: * Mario * Luigi (Unlocked after clearing Mushroom Kingdom) * Peach (Unlocked after clearing Mushroom Kingdom) * Yoshi (Unlocked after clearing Mushroom Kingdom) * Rosalina (Unlocked after clearing Mushroom Kingdom) * Daisy (Unlocked after clearing Mushroom Kingdom) * Toad (Unlocked after clearing Mushroom Kingdom) * Toadette (Unlocked after clearing Mushroom Kingdom) The Legend of Zelda: * Link * Zelda (Unlocked after defeating Ganondorf in Hyrule) Kid Icarus: * Pit * Palutena (Unlocked after defeating the Hades in Palutena's Temple) Metroid: * Samus Sonic the Hedgehog: * Sonic * Tails (Unlocked after defeating Dr. Eggman in Green Hill Zone) * Amy (Unlocked after defeating Dr. Eggman in Green Hill Zone) * Knuckles (Unlocked after defeating Dr. Eggman in Green Hill Zone) * Shadow (Unlocked after defeating Dr. Eggman in Green Hill Zone) * Rogue (Unlocked after defeating Dr. Eggman in Green Hill Zone) * Cream & Cheese (Unlocked after defeating Dr. Eggman in Green Hill Zone) * Blaze (Unlocked after defeating Dr. Eggman in Green Hill Zone) * Silver (Unlocked after defeating Dr. Eggman in Green Hill Zone) * Espio (Unlocked after defeating Dr. Eggman in Green Hill Zone) * Vector (Unlocked after defeating Dr. Eggman in Green Hill Zone) * Charmy (Unlocked after defeating Dr. Eggman in Green Hill Zone) Kirby: * Kirby (Appears as an NPC in the Hub after clearing Dreamland; becomes playable after talking to him) * Tiff and Tuff (Unlocked after clearing Planet Popstar) Pokémon: * Pikachu (Appears as an NPC in the Hub after clearing Kanto; becomes playable after talking to him) * Squirtle (Appears as an NPC in the Hub after clearing the Kanto; becomes playable after talking to Pikachu) * Lucario (Unlocked after defeating the Team Rocket in Kanto) Splatoon: * Inkling Girl (appears as an NPC in the hub after clearing Inkopolis; becomes playable after talking to her) * Inkling Boy (Unlocked after getting to the Moray Towers in Inkopolis) * The Squid Sisters (Unlocked by defeating the Octo Valley in Arendelle) Earthbound: * Ness (Appear as NPC's in the hub after clearing Green Hill Zone; become playable after talking to Ness) * Paula (Unlocked by clearing Onett) * Lucas (Unlocked by clearing New Pork City) Pikmin: * Olimar (Appears as an NPC in Mushroom Kingdom after clearing it; unlocked by talking to him) * Louie (Unlocked by talking to Judy in Mushroom Kingdom) * Britany (Unlocked by clearing Valley of Repose) * Alph (Unlocked by clearing Tropical Wind) Ice Climbers: * Popo and Nana (Appear as NPC's in Palutena's Temple after clearing it; unlocked by retrieving Scrump from a Hun and returning it to Lilo) Wii Fit: * Wii Fit Trainer (Unlocked by discovering the door to Wii Fit Training Center in Green Hill Zone) Game & Watch: * Mr. Game and Watch (Unlocked by finding Mr. Game and Watch's Portable System in Mushroom Kingdom) Donkey Kong: * Donkey Kong (Unlocked by finding him in gorilla in Mushroom Kingdom) * Diddy Kong (Unlocked by finding him in monkey in Green Hill Zone) * Dixie Kong (Unlocked by finding him in female monkey in Hyrule) * Cranky Kong (Appears as 'The Scary Witch'; unlocked by finding her in old monkey in New Pork City) ARMS: * Spring Man (Unlocked by finding Biff on a ice in Summit) * Ribbon Girl (Unlocked by using Diddy Kong's Gun to carve a picture of Ribbon's Girl's boxing glove with spring onto a rock in the Jungle Japes) Punch Out!!!: * Little Mac (Unlocked by using a character that can under to discover the wrestling stage in Boxing Ring) Animal Crossing: * Villager (Unlocked by breaking all the Kapp'n's Car in Castle Siege) * Isabelle (Unlocked by having Peach, Zelda, Palutena, Samus, Inkling Girl, Daisy, Rosalina, or Wii Fit Trainer stand in front of the Dream Town in Castle Siege This only works if Spring Man hasn't wrecked it yet) Duck Hunt: * Duck Hunt Dog (Unlocked by clearing Duck Hunt 100%) Fire Emblem: * Marth (Unlocked by having Captain Toad interact with the Minions hidden in Onett) * Roy (Unlocked by entering Castle Siege) * Ike (Unlocked by entering Castle Siege) * Lucina (Unlocked by running around Castle Siege as Lucario for fifteen seconds) Star Fox: * Fox McCloud (Unlocked by clearing Corneira 100%) * Flaco (Unlocked by clearing Corneira 100%) * Krystal (Unlocked by clearing the dance mini game in Inkopolis with an A-rank as Fox or Flaco) F-Zero: * Captain Flacon (Unlocked by returning to Jungle Japes after clearing it and discovering the Blue Falcon in Mute City) * Jody Summer (Unlocked by saving Jody from Kremlings in Jungle Japes) Panel de Pon: * Lip (Unlocked by clearing Corneira 100%) Mach Rider: * Mach Rider (Unlocked by clearing Kanto 100%) WarioWare, Inc.: * Ashley (Unlocked by finding Journal #3 in Dreamland) The Legendary Stafy: * Starfy (Unlocked by climbing the tallest tower in Dreamland and finding the paper lantern) * Starly (Unlocked by clearing Kanto 100%) Captain Rainbow: * Captian Rainbow (Unlocked by clearing Summit 100%) Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem: * Alex Roivas (Unlocked by clearing Hyrule 100%) Advance Wars: * Andy (Unlocked by hitting all the targets outside the Tortuga Tavern in Corneira) Yo-kai Watch: * Jibanyan (Unlocked by clearing Green Hill Zone 100%) Drill Dozer: * Jill (Unlocked by typing 'DRILL' into Samus' computer in Brinstar) Dillion's Rolling Western: * Dillion (Unlocked by finding Dillion's Cowboy hat in Inkolpolis) Stages Mushroom Kingdom Hyrule Palutena's Temple Brinstar Dreamland Kanto Corneira Green Hill Zone Mute City Boxing Ring Duck Hunt Inkopolis Onett Sumitt Castle Siege Jungle Japes Bosses TBA Category:Adventure Games Category:Nintendo Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Super Mario Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Kid Icarus Category:Metroid Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Kirby Category:Pokémon Category:Splatoon Category:Earthbound Category:Pikmin Category:Ice Climbers Category:Donkey Kong Category:Punch-Out Category:Animal Crossing series Category:Fire Emblem Category:Star Fox Category:F-Zero Category:WarioWare